1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to data processing systems and, more particularly, the management of statistical data pertaining to a client device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In information distribution systems such as cable television systems and the like, a very large number of client devices such as set top boxes (STBs) are supported by one or more servers or head ends. Video information, audio information and/or other data is propagated from the server(s) to the clients via a high bandwidth forward application transport channel (FATC) within a distribution network. Control data may also be propagated via a forward data channel (FDC) within the distribution network. Control and other data may be propagated from the client to the server via a relatively low bandwidth reverse data channel (RDC).
It is desirable to capture client usage, demographic and other statistics for various purposes, such as improving the user experience, providing increased content relevant to the user community, providing marketing and sales information, billing purposes and the like. Unfortunately, due to the number of clients and limited bandwidth of the RDC in a typical information distribution system, it is not practical to capture all statistics from all clients and propagate that information back to the server.